Kamen rider Naruto's unexpected mission
by Red Mass
Summary: Naruto came back from Jiraiya's training and gained a new bloodline from the Shinigami himself that splits his personality, all is great until Tsunade assigned a new mission, to teach at all-girl school! MultliplePersonialitiesNaruto Naruto Harem
1. Prologue

Kamegundam16: Hi I'm new here and this is my first story so I hope guys like it.

Naruto: Hai Kamengundam16 I've heard you've got a story for me.

Kamengundam16: That's right its a crossover too, I hope guys like i- wait a minute how did you get here?

Naruto: Huh? your door was just open and--

Kamengundam16: S^!T! Naruto say the disclaimer and copyright while I stop them from getting in ! *passes a paper to Naruto, rushes to the door and started barricaded it*

Naruto: Uh, Kamengundam16 doesn't own Naruto, Kamen rider, Negima! Magister Negi Magi, Rosario + Vampire, Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Jax and Daxter, Ghost rider, daaaaammmm why did you put so many crossovers man.

Kamengundam16: Because this idea came to my head, now **SAY THE REST OF THE GODDAMN SCRIPT AND HELP ME BARRICADE THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!**

Naruto: Ri-ight, and he doesn't want to get sued and so on.

Kamengundam16: Naruto ya finished? hurry up and help me!

Naruto: And on to the story, I'm coming Kamengundam16-san Datebayo!

"human/talk"

"_human/thoughts"_

"_**demon/talks/thoughts**_"

"ANGER/EXCITMENT"

Chapter 1: The return and departed

On the horizon, there stood two figures, one with a long white hair, wearing a forehead protector with a kajin for "oil", and wearing a clothing of sannin and about 7 foot tall. Next to him is teenage boy who wears a standard anbu uniform with a huge black trench coat with a hood covering his head, standing 6 ½ foot tall, with a large zanbatou on his back.

"Oi gaki, happy to come back here ?" said the white haired man, "Hai Ero-Senin, I can't wait to meet them again and its been a while since I ate Ichiraku Ramen for a while", said the hooded figure," HEY I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!", said Jiraiya. Then they went to the front gate and was confronted by the two guards Izumo and Kotetsu, " Halt, state your business sir." said Izumo, " It is I, the Toad Sannin Jiraiya", he said then he passed two passports to the two guards." Jiraiya-sama, welcome back but who is that with you?", said Kotetsu who was pointing a finger at the hooded figure, " Ah come on you're telling me you don't remember me? I'm hurt", the hooded figure said while he revealed himself a blonde with a his hair in a spiky position like the yodiame hokage wearing a mask similar to Kakashi's, "Na-Naruto," said Izumo who was shocked to see him along with Kotetsu. " See that wasn't hard was it now", Naruto said as he walked pass them into the village. "Heh, that gaki is full of surprises isn't he?", said Jiraiya as he walked pass them as well, "Hey Izumo, why is he wearing a mask?", said Kotetsu, "I don't know why either Kotetsu",' but it ain't going to be peaceful after this, what am I thinking its boring as hell around here!' said Izumo

Naruto then stood on top of the hokage monument, smiling at the place he called home he then took a moment to goof and said "KONOHA PREPARE YOURSELF BECAUSE NARUTO UZUMAKI HAS RETURNED!",

Kamengundam16: Gee thanks Naruto *pants* don't do that again man.

Naruto : Sorry I didn't know I wasn't supposed to come in yet.

Kamengundam16: Nah what's done is done, oh and thanks for reading this, its just a prologue okay, there is going be a longer one coming in awhile to see if you guys like it

Naruto: Oi Kamengundam16-san I look badass in your story but why I'm wearing a mask like Kakashi-sensei

Kamengundam16: That's a surprise for the ladies in this story *snickers*

Naruto: oh okay,

Kamengundam16: Now that's fun stay tune for another story

Kamengundam16 & Naruto: JAA NEE!


	2. Chapter 1

Kamengundam16: Oi there, here a another chapter and it's longer than the first one,

Naruto: Kamengundam16-san you finally came up with a new chapter eh?

Kamengundam16: Yep and your bloodline will be introduced here?

Naruto: Eh a bloodline, and that would be?

Kamengundam16: I ain't telling it here, you have read the story along too ya know.

Naruto: Ah man that's sucks

Kamengundam16: Yeah life sucks, so get over it and read.

Naruto: Ahh, fine

Kamengundam16: Okay I don't own anything that appeared in this story except my own.

Naruto: And he's doing this to bring out his imagination.

Kamengundam16: Shut up Naruto or no ramen for week.

Naruto: Nooooooooooooooooo!

Kamengundam16: *sweatdrop* now on to the story.

"human/talk"

"_human/thoughts"_

"_**demon/talks/thoughts**_"

"ANGER/EXCITMENT"

Ch.2: The past and the test

*Konoha*

On the streets of Konoha a pink haired girl who's about 6 1/3 feet tall, wearing a red Chinese-like shirt with a small skirt walks on her way to her sensei Tsunade. This girl's name is Sakura Haruno, and she was thinking a lot on her mind, about Sasuke and how to get him back with Naruto. Speaking of which, Naruto was supposed to return here three months ago and there was no signs of him or his sensei Jiraiya. It was frustrating her mind so she wants to tell Tsunade about the situation and tell Tsunade to let her find him. However as she walks towards the hokage tower she seen a figure at the window of where Tsunade's office is , and quickly she ran to the tower to see what's going on.

*Inside Tsunade's Office*

Inside the office of the hokage lies a blonde woman who's hair was tied in a twin ponytail wearing a green robe. This is Tsunade the godiame hokage, laying drunk with all the sake she drank and having a huge headache due to it. She was sleeping peacefully until a crash was heard and it was her window, "OHAYO OBA-CHAN!," the figure shouted in front of the woman which startled her. Her reaction is hitting the idiot with her fist which accidentally landed him in front of Shizune's table and shocked the poor woman. The masked figure looked at her and eye smiled at her, "Ohayo One-san you looked beautiful as ever the last time I've met you, say did you get a boyfriend yet because I've found a guy just for you." the masked stranger said with both of his eyes still smiling. Shizune looked at the masked figure with confusion, then she turned to see Tsunade, " Tsunade-sama who is this person ?", Shizune said pointing her finger at the masked figure, "Oba-chan and One-san forgot about me I'm hurt", the masked figure said and he anime- cried. Tsunade and Shizune sweat-drop at him until they seen another figure coming into the office, "That's because you wore that stupid mask gaki", said Jiraiya as he struggled get the large zanbatou up. The figure glared at him, "My mask is not stupid you-", the figure said until he shock and his purple mask turned blue which sacred everyone in the room except Jiraiya, "Oops gomen Tsunade-san I'm sorry about that display earlier, I guess I forgot to keep Eco in check", the figure said with a sense of a mature gentleman. Then the figure shocked again and his mask turned orange, " Man, I've got to make Chakra look after Eco more often", the figure sighed then he turned to see Tsunade, " Oi oba-chan long time no see", the figure then unmasked himself, he has sun-kissed hair, blue eyes, and three whiskered marks on each of his check. "Na-Naruto", Tsunade and Shizune both said at the same time, "Yep and I'm back better than ever," Naruto said with a foxy grin. Tsunade then hugged the teen which squeezed the life out of him and he turns blue, " Oba-chan…. Can't… Breathe", the poor blonde said. Then Tsunade let go of him and smiled and looked at Jiraiya and signaled him to tell her everything. "Oi oba-chan, I'll be heading out and meet the others okay and oh Shizune-san here a picture of your guy, Eco keeps on bugging me to show you him," Naruto then gave her an envelope and disappeared in flames. The two woman ere shocked to see that, then Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, "Explain everything Jiraiya or I'll gave crush what makes you a man", she said with a hint of promise of pain. Jiraiya shivered he certainly doesn't want that. Tsunade then turned to Shizune to see that her niece is drooling over the picture. She then step over to see the picture but blushed at the sight of the picture, the picture contains a topless brown haired man wearing jeans and has a body fit for healthy man such as himself, and has his name written behind the photo that said Hitoshi Hidaka (Kamen rider Hibiki), Tsunade then read the letter that was in the envelope, _"Oi Shizune, this photo is to show this guy is and guess what I told him to come about tomorrow so when you see him, get him before the other lucky ladies get him first , so later datebayo!", _as Tsunade read the whole letter to Shizune, she ran to her office to grab her things. "Shizune what are you doing?", Tsunade asked her niece, then Shizune turned towards to her aunt/sensei, "I'm going get things ready before he comes of course", she said then ran out to buy her clothes to impress this man that Naruto showed in the picture. Tsunade sweat drop at her niece's action, then she faced to Jiraiya, "I don't know that much about Naruto, but I can tell you this he has a bloodline", said the toad hermit. Tsunade shocked "What do you mean?", she said and she saw Jiraiya with a hint of serious in his words. "Like I said I don't know much, but I do know that his bloodline can hold three amount of power, one of them is chakra which we all use, second is an energy called eco," Jiraiya said with every seriousness in his voice. Tsunade heard every word he said and asked "what is this eco energy?" Jiraiya then explained " It is an unknown power that we discovered during our training trip in a form of an orb and the gaki accidentally get to close to it that it lashes into him, thus making him change as he's unconscious, I don't know what this energy is but when he displayed its power it rivals that of the bijuus," Tsunade flinch, _'The power that could rival that of the bijuus, now if that falls into the hands we're all done for_' she thought. Then she look up to Jiraiya again, " And what about the third one?," she asked, then Jiraiya tensed up and he closed his eyes, "That I can't say because…..", Tsunade waited for the answer, "Its was given to him by the Shinigami himself," He said when he opened his eyes, Tsunade was shocked '_Given to him by the Shinigami himself, boy this is giving me a headache_,' she thought "What does it do?" she asked then Jiraiya looked at Tsunade, " I seen it first hand when we came across a bandit group raiding a village the other day,"

_*Flashback*_

"_Jiraiya the voices, it won't stop," said Naruto as he shocked his head back and forth hearing the voices in his head __**'The impures are near, kill them, kill them, make them suffer like what they did to their victims, kill those scumbags, kill them, kill them, NOW!, '**__ as the voice kept repeating the same thing, then Naruto ran to the forest with Jiraiya behind him, " Naruto where are you going?," He shouted as he ran behind him then when Naruto stopped, he saw a village getting raided by bandits, the voices repeated the same thing in his head __**' There they are killing the innocents, and separating their love ones, kill them, kill those bastards who done this to them, kill them, KILL THEM ALL!,'**__ the voice repeated in his head, then Naruto saw a little girl running with her mother getting chased by the bandit, then they caught them "Hehe, so which one you want?," one of the bandits said, " We'll take the older one and you take the young one, oh so much fun," the other said as they separated them "No Aiko, let go of my daughter you fiend!," the mother shouted " Kaa-san, let me go!," she shouted. "Eeh a feisty one huh, you won't be when we-" the bandit said until his life ended by a kunai to the head which startled the other as he let go of the older woman he fled only get cut in half by a large shrunken. The mother ran the child "Aiko," she said as she cried and hugged the child, "Kaa-san," the child cried as well when they embraced. Then they turn to see a blonde, blue eyed teen wearing an orange jumpsuit running towards their village, 'those bastards, they will pay for what they did,' Naruto thought as he ran towards the village,__** 'Yes they will pay dearly for this,' **__the voice said in his head. He than saw a large man with a rip muscle looking at him, " Well who the hell are you shorty, tell us before we kill you?," the large man said with a smile on his face. Naruto then shocked his head backwards and forwards, "Tech grrrrr, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," he screamed as his body caught on fire. _

_(music que: "The West was Built on Legends" by Christopher Young where he transforms )_

_He screamed as his are on fire out of his sockets which scared everyone present, then the sky turned dark as lighting and thunder appeared, to everyone it doesn't seem right because it doesn't rain. Jiraiya saw Naruto screaming out of his lungs and the sky darkening, ' Is the seal broken, is the Kyuubi trying to break free?, no this energy is not like chakra nor eco that we've encountered, this energy is far more powerful than Kyuubi himself,' Jiraiya thought as he saw the teen screaming. "," Naruto screamed as the only he felt was pain as he caught on fire, then he felt suddenly felt good as if the flames around him awaken his true self. Then when the bandits saw him screaming with the flames on thinking he's dying from the flames, they soon saw him starting snicker "Hey what's going on here bo-," "," the bandit said to the large man whose appears to be the leader was interrupted by Naruto's laughter as his skin started fell apart. He laughed and laughed until the flames engulfed him leaving a skeleton with flames around him wearing the same jumpsuit in his place. He then looked at the group of bandits as they are shivered with fear, he pointed at them with his skeleton finger, "__**You… are all… Guilty,"**__ the figure then disappeared in a blur which shocked the bandits, then the figure reappeared in front of them and slash them apart with a kunai fused with the fire from his flames. The leader was scared shitless and as he stepped backwards, the flaming skeleton appeared behind him. He grabbed the leader and pushes him backwards towards a pole.__** " Look into my eyes," **__the figure said to the large man who is now scared, " Please let me live," the large man said but the figure ignored his plead, __**"You have plagued the innocent with your crimes and have no decency to spare them, and using them for your pleasure, now it's the time to pay for your toll a thousand times fold!," **__the figure then showed him all the things he done to all of his victims and felt all of their pain only a thousand times worse. Then the large man screamed which scared all of his comrades as his eyes are nothing but ashes, the figure tossed the body down like it was nothing and faced the bandits. The group got scared and ran, but the figure then grabbed a chain near by and tossed it to wrap the bandits as they are entangled by the chain. The figure approached them, and they nearly wet themselves " Please let us live we didn't do anything we swear," the bandits plead, then the burning skeleton stop walking and shaking his head violently,** "NO, not now it not time yet!," **the flaming skeleton kept on shaking and shaking, then he roared and the flames around him disappears leaving the blond in a blood liquid form in a shape of a fox. __**" I ain't what you worrying about now, it's the you need to worry about," **__the skeleton said as he pointed towards the villagers who are furious about the destruction they cause. __**" Ha, you guys are lucky you get hurt by the villagers and not me, but hey payback's a bitch hahahahahahahaha," **__the figure laughed at their misery then he turned around to walk towards Jiraiya, __**" Oi super-pervert," **__Jiraiya winced at the nickname, and glared at him despite the situation he's in, __**" This kid needs some rest, I guess that stupid spirit in him has taken a toll on him when he tried to break free so take care of him,"**__ the figure then was engulfed by flames leaving a sleeping Naruto in his place. Jiraiya then grabbed the kid and looked at him, ' Oi Kami this is a lot than I ask for,' Jiraiya thought as he lifted Naruto and asked the villagers a place to spend the day as they let in for free for the kid's heroic effort._

_*Flashback end*_

Tsunade heard the story and bring out a sake out of her desk to drink it, "Still drinking that stuff eh?," Jiraiya said with a sense of humor, " After you told that story of Naruto containing another tenant other than Kyuubi this is too much," she said as she drink the bottle. "Actually there's four tenants in total, Chakra, Eco, Kyuubi, and that being I told you," Jiraiya said and Tsunade spited out her sake and with her eyes widened, "How the hell that happen?" she shouted at the toad hermit, "Well remember I told you about his bloodline?," Jiraiya asked and Tsunade nodded her head, " Well that actually manifested his energies into separate personalities, Eco as you saw him in Naruto when he suddenly surprised you and acted childish, was born when the blood line was activated, if you saw a hint of purple in his eyes or anything he wears, its him controlling the body, Chakra is another tenant that is inside of Naruto, he's more a gentleman side of Naruto that he got from his father, if you see Naruto wearing anything blue it's him controlling the body," Tsunade lazily nodded at that, " And we basically know about the Kyuubi, but what the other one?," she said and Jiraiya got into his thinking pose, " Nope, haven't got a clue," Jiraiya said and saw Tsunade drinking her sake, " Hey, wanna hear the story that I accidentally send the gaki into an academy full of monsters, man that gaki was so pissed that he performed a new type of rasengan on me for making him go through a whole year there, not to mention he got himself four girls there who won't stop bothering him hehehe," Jiraiya giggled like a school girl, then Tsunade delivered a punch to Jiraiya's head, which send him flying into the woman's side of the hot spring, a scream can be heard through out the village. Tsunade then got back to her paperwork ignoring the cry, then she seen a letter requiring a service of Konoha's ninja. Then an idea pops to her, which she grins evilly for it.

Naruto was walking towards his favorite place to eat, the Ichiraku Ramen Bar,_ 'Ya ya, finally some ramen to eat,' _Eco said happily in Naruto's mind, "Yeah, I haven't eaten ramen for while," Naruto said in his mind to Eco, _'Yes but don't eat too much though, your body needs some healthier nutrients after this,' _Chakra thought to Naruto, " Yeah yeah whatever, but first let gets some ramen!," he said to Chakra as he walked faster towards the place. Chakra sighed then he faced Eco who danced like a buffoon, _' Ya ya, ramen ramen_,' Eco chanted happily, **' Would some one shut the brat up, I'm trying to sleep!,'** said the Kyuubi who have to live with three more tenants, one who's polite, one's who's completely childish, and one who is hidden inside and locked further down than the bijuu, not mention that same being is a psycho manic who's bent on killing those are guilty and protecting the innocent. On the outside world, Naruto was walking happily until smoke pops up in front of him, standing an anbu who seemed to be looking for him for awhile. "Naruto-san, you need to report to Training Ground 7 immediately by the order of Hokage-sama" the niko-masked anbu said as she vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto was eye widened and then changed directions to go to the area he was sent to.

*Traning Ground 7*

Tsunade called the meeting of the former rookie 9 (minus Sasuke) and told them that someone thay know will be at Training Ground 7. So everybody went there to see who is it, then they saw a blond haired with purple streak figure coming in and greet them "Oahyo everyone, its me Naruto," the figure said, then he went up to a girl with pale eyes and skin with a long blue hair, and grab her hands, " Oi Hinata-chan, would you like on to a date with me?," Naruto said happily, 'Baka what are you doing?,' the real Naruto said in his mind, 'Naruto wants to go on a date with me,' Hinata thought then she fainted. 'See what ya did, now give me back control of my body now!' he shouted in his mind. Then Naruto's body turned normal, and faced to the others "Sorry about that, my mind isn't working right hehe," Naruto said, then he faced Tsunade and then to the rookie 9's senseis, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Maito Gai. "Uzumaki, Naruto you have to defeat these four jounins, if you don't you have to retire your ninja career!," She said to Naruto, which shocked everyone, "But that's unfair, he just came back today," Sakura shouted. "Ah Sakura-chan, you do care!," Naruto said happily but then turned to his opponents. "Remember Naruto go all out okay," said the red eyed woman who's name is Kurenai, "Yeah, you don't want go being an ex-ninja do you," said the bearded, smoking jounin who's name is Asuma, "YOSHA, Naruto show us your power of YOUTH!,' the jounin in green spandex who is well known as Maito Gai as he did his good guy pose, "Yeah what he said, and don't let your guard down," the masked jounin with one eye covered who is known as Kakashi as he flip through the page of his certain orange book. "Thank you, but I think you should keep that advice to yourself," Naruto said as he held out a strange orange colored rectangular that an S insignia in it and pressed the button on it,

_**"Ghost," **_

That confuses everyone until a belt appeared around Naruto's waist, then he placed the object into the slot "HENSHIN," he said then turned the slot, _**"Ghost," **_as it called out and then a strong wind blew an circled around Naruto as it played it's tone, then he was soon completely covered in grey and black metallic armor with yellow detailing (Think Kamen Rider Skull but completely dark metallic grey & black and with chains around his arms and torso). This surprised everybody especially Tsunade, 'Jiraiya didn't explain anything about that,' she thought. "Look beneath the beneath, got that memorize?," Naruto said as he charges towards his opponents.

_**To be Continued….**_

Kamengundam16: Ah that's a wrap there stay tune for a another chapter coming up.

Naruto: That was so cool not only I got a bloodline, I also used a device to transform me into a armored hero.

Kamengundam16: Yes that's cool isn't and some of the explanation of the powers is described in Jiraiya's point of view, so some people may say there is that there is less details about the powers but like I said it's described in Jiraiya's point of view less resourceful.

Naruto: So some of my powers here are explained but in his point of view, great.

Kamengundam16: Yeah so until next time

Kamengundam16 & Naruto: JAA NEEE!


End file.
